Seijuro Hiko's Daughter
by Kitatai
Summary: What if Seijuro Hiko had a daughter that he just happen to forget to mention to Kenshin and the others? Takes place after Shishio. Rated T for cussing, subject to change later. I tried to keep facts and personalities. Kens/Kaor Sano/OC Yahi/Tsub R/R!
1. Back to Kyoto

_**Chapter One: Back to Kyoto**_

Everything had been pretty quiet for a while with Kenshin and the others since their return from Kyoto. It was a beautiful, warm summer day and everyone was going about their normal routines. Kenshin was doing laundry while entertaining Ayume and Suzume; Kaoru was instructing Yahiko; Sanosuke was lazing around the dojo; and Megumi and Dr. Genzai were tending to patients at the clinic.

"Maaaan, there's gotta be something to friggin do around here…" Sanosuke said looking up at the sky with fish bones sticking out of the side of his mouth.

"Yea, you can go pick up something for dinner instead of being a lousy freeloader," Kaoru growled. "If you would help out around here a little you wouldn't be so bored all the time."

"Whatever," Sanosuke grunted and sweat dropped, "So whaddu want me to go get?" he said giving in, partially so he wouldn't have to hear her rant and partially because he had nothing better to do.

"How about fish and rice? It's been a while since we have had that, that it has," Kenshin said.

"YAY! FISH! HAHA!" Ayume and Suzume sang together happily while clapping their hands. Kenshin laughed and sang along with them.

"Alright then, that's what will have. Sanosuke, make sure you get enough so that we can take Megumi and Dr. Genzai some when we take Ayame and Suzume home," Kaoru chided.

"Yea, yea, I'll be back in a little bit," Sanosuke said as he started for the gate of the dojo. He was almost to the gate when someone knocked. He opened the door and saw the police chief standing there. "I guess you're lookin' for Kenshin, huh?" Sanosuke stated the obvious, as he often did.

"Yes, he is here, correct?" the police chief asked.

"Yea he's right around back doing some laundry. So what's happened that you need Kenshin's help with?" Sanosuke wasn't about to get left behind again. He still couldn't believe that Kenshin had taken off to fight Makato Shishio without him. Just thinking about it got him angry.

"I'm afraid there's a group of men that have been murdering high-ranking officials in the government as well as guards and innocent bystanders in Kyoto and we haven't been able to stop them, much less apprehend them. I believe the only one capable of finding and stopping them is Himura," the police chief said warily. Just then Kenshin stepped around to the front of the dojo and walked towards the two men.

"Well if it isn't the police chief. It's been a while since I last saw you, that it has," Kenshin said calmly with a small smile, like he hadn't already heard what he wanted him for.

"Yes, it has been quite some time. Maybe we could find somewhere to talk more privately?" the police chief said noticing Kaoru, Yahiko and the girls coming around to see who was there.

"Of course, come on inside and we can have some tea while we talk," Kenshin said in his usual polite tone. "Miss Kaoru, would you please take Ayame and Suzume out back while I talk to the police chief?" Kaoru looked at him with worry and suspicion. She had a feeling he was going to need to fight again. "It's alright, I'll join you as soon as we are finished talking, that I will," Kenshin said with a light smile trying to ease her fears.

"Alright," she said hesitantly, "we will wait out back for you."

Kenshin, Sano, and the police chief started to head inside when Sano noticed Yahiko following them. "Oi, Yahiko, go 'round back with the missy and the girls," he said around the bones still sticking out of his mouth.

"Oh no, you're gonna try and leave me out again. Have you already forgotten the guy from the Juppongatana that I defeated BY MYSELF back in Kyoto? I can handle myself." Yahiko had similar feelings of being left out of the action when they were in Kyoto.

"Yahiko, we all know how strong you have gotten and that's why Sano suggested you go back, to watch over Kaoru, Ayame and little Suzume. We wouldn't want anything to happen to them while we are inside, would we?" Kenshin deliberately used Yahiko's weakness for wanting to prove himself a good protector to get him to go back around the house. Kenshin had the feeling that what he was wanted for would be too dangerous to bring Yahiko along. Yahiko was definitely stronger and wiser than he used to be, but Kenshin knew that there were some things he just was not ready for yet. They finally made it inside and the police chief told them what was happening again, going into further detail.

"So, as you can probably gather from what I have told you, it will take a great amount of skill to stop this band of murderers. I fear if they are not stopped they could start a whole new revolution, which is what we believe their goal to be," the police chief said after finishing his debriefing.

Kenshin sat thoughtfully quiet for a few minutes. "Yes, from what you have said just now, I agree. However," he said getting more serious, "I fear that this task will require more skill and manpower than just me and Sanosuke alone."

"A whole new revolution!" Sano stared open mouthed at the police chief. He turned back to Kenshin. "Is it really bad enough that you and me wouldn't be enough to take these guys down? Could they really start another revolution!" Sano said not fully grasping the situation yet.

"Yes, the technique the police chief described that they used is a very unique and powerful one, and with their numbers, we are at a serious disadvantage," Kenshin said further assessing the situation. "That being said, they do have a specific goal which will help in predicting their movements."

"Are you saying that you will be unable to help, Himura?" the police chief said concerned.

"I didn't say that. I think I might know just who to get to help us with this problem. Question is how to convince him to come," Kenshin said already plotting how to get his master off that god forsaken mountain to help his "stupid pupil" again.

"Kenshin, you're not seriously thinkin'…" Sano started with a look of pure disbelief.

Kenshin sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid." He turned back to the police chief. "Let me contact someone that may be able to help us."

The police chief looked visibly relieved to hear that they could help. "Thank you so much, Himura. Here is the file with all the information gathered on the gang. They call themselves 'The Revolutionaries'."

"The Revolutionaries? Are these guys seriously trying to start another war?" Sanosuke began to understand the gravity of the situation.

"That is how it appears. If you should need anything else, Mr. Himura, just ask," the police chief stated as he got up to leave.

"I will contact you as soon as we are ready," Kenshin informed the police chief as he walked him to the gate.

"Thank you very much, Himura. I hope to hear from you soon." With that being said he got into his carriage and rode away. They stood in silence for a few moments watching as the carriage slowly disappeared from sight. Of course Sanosuke was the first to break the silence.

"Soooo… I guess this means we're headed back to Kyoto, huh?" Sano said stating the obvious again.

"Yes, but first we need to talk to Kaoru and Yahiko, that we do," Kenshin told Sano as he walked to the back yard.

"Uncle Kenny!" Ayume and Suzume squealed as they ran and grabbed Kenshin around the legs. "What took you so long Uncle Kenny?" Ayume asked and Suzume said, "Yea, you weren't here to watch us push Yahiko into the pond, HAHA!" Kenshin looked over at a soaking wet, pouting Yahiko and laughed with the girls.

"It's not FUNNY!" Yahiko was so tired of everyone always laughing at him.

Sanosuke chuckled and said, "Oi, you were supposed to be protecting them, Yahiko. How on earth do you expect to do that if you can't keep a couple of little girls from pushing you into the pond?"

"SHUT UP SANOSUKE! I just lost my balance is all," Yahiko sulked.

"Well I guess it's too late to run to get stuff for dinner so it looks like its leftovers," Kaoru said noticing how late it had gotten.

"Awww maaaan, leftovers again?" Yahiko whined.

"Hey, I don't see you paying to feed everyone," Kaoru said glaring at Yahiko and muttered, "Ungrateful brat."

After getting everyone fed, Sano went to go get a few things from his house before he and Kenshin left. He also didn't want to be around when Kenshin told the missy and Yahiko what was going on. Kaoru had told Sano to drop Ayume and Suzume off on his way home, seeing as he passed right by the clinic to get there. He walked up to the clinic with one hand holding Ayume's and the other holding Suzume on his shoulders. "Hey, Fox Lady! Dr. Genzai!" A few moments later one of the doors opened to reveal an irritated Megumi and a smiling Dr. Genzai. The girls ran straight to Dr. Genzai as soon as they saw their grandpa.

"Thank you for bringing my granddaughters home safely," Dr. Genzai smiled and he the girls retreated inside, leaving Megumi and Sano alone. Megumi noticed Sanosuke looking at her.

"Just what are you staring at?" She said irritably.

"Just thought you outta know Kenshin and I are gonna be out of town for a bit to help the police in Kyoto with a problem they got," Sano stated nonchalantly.

"Ugh! Sir Ken has just now fully recovered from his injuries from the last time he helped the police in Kyoto! One of these days he's going to…" Megumi ranted before Sano cut her off.

"Hey, I didn't have to tell you, Fox, so don't shoot the messenger. Besides, I'm going with him and he's gonna get his master to help out, if it makes you feel better," he said trying calm Megumi. She rubbed her forehead trying to prevent the headache she felt coming on.

"Men always have to be so difficult and stubborn… Just try to come back in one piece for starters. I really don't want a repeat after the battle with Shishio. I get so sick of patching you two back up," Megumi calmed down somewhat. "Well walk with me back to the dojo so I can at least say good-bye this time." They walked to the dojo but not before making a quick stop at Sano's place so he could get a few things. As they walked through the gate at the dojo they could hear Yahiko and Kaoru yelling from inside.

"What do you mean you're going back to Kyoto!" They yelled in unison.

"Well, I guess Kenshin told them that we're leaving," Sano sweat dropped and took his time walking up to the door he knew Kenshin and the others were behind. He opened the door and he might as well not have been standing there at all. Kaoru and Yahiko were both raving about Kenshin going back to Kyoto.

"Can we at least come with you Kenshin?" Yahiko begged.

"Kenshin, we just got back from Kyoto not too long ago." Kaoru whined.

"Now, now, the police there really do need my help. They have a serious problem that I need to assist them with, that they do." Kenshin was frantically trying to calm the two. "Sano is coming with me, that he is, and I am going to get master to help as well. We will come straight back after we help catch them men behind the murders in Kyoto."

Kaoru had calmed down enough to think a little. "Kenshin, can Yahiko and I at least go with you until you get to Kyoto so we will at least be nearby? We can stay with Misao and the others. I don't like it when you're so far away."

Kenshin considered what she said for a few minutes before responding. He knew that she was worried and it wouldn't necessarily be bad for her to spend some time with Misao. The only thing that bothered him was her being so close to the fighting. But then again, Misao and the others were all fighters of the Oniwaban so he really shouldn't be too worried about it. After weighing all the options he finally said, "Alright, but I want the both of you to stay at Misao's while we're there. You don't need to be amongst the fighting, that you most certainly do not." It was then that Sanosuke and Megumi were finally noticed.

"Oh, Miss Megumi, will you be coming to Kyoto with us as well?" Kaoru asked Megumi politely as she finally calmed down.

"I wish I could but I do have patients that I must care for. You all will send me letters to let me know how things are going and if you need me to come, won't you, Sir Ken?" Megumi really wanted to go but felt an obligation not to leave her patients.

"Of course we will, Miss Megumi," Kenshin said with a polite smile. He knew of Megumi's feelings for him and so he tried not to encourage her affections. He then turned his attention to Kaoru and Yahiko to avoid giving her too much attention and giving her the wrong idea.

"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, why don't you go ahead and get a few things together, we will need to leave soon to catch the earliest boat to Kyoto, that we will." Kenshin stood up and moved to start locking up everything at the dojo.

"Well I am going to head home, I'll watch over the dojo while you're away, and both of you better come back in one piece or I'll have both your hides," Megumi threatened.

"Alright Fox, we hear you. I'll walk you home while they finish up everything here. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get yourself into walking all alone at this time of night," Sano scoffed (*gasp* Sano being helpful).

"Thank you, Miss Megumi, we will return as soon as we can," Kenshin said as he bowed his head in polite gratitude. With that Sano left with Megumi to take her back to the clinic.

By the time Sanosuke got back everyone was ready to go and the locked up the dojo before heading out to the docks. They got on the earliest ship to Kyoto and were on their way. Not long after the ship left the port in Tokyo, Kaoru and Yahiko lost their dinner over the side of the railing. Soon they were all settled in to get a little sleep before the ship made it to land.

Around noon they got off the ship and headed toward the train station. As they started to board the train, Kaoru noticed Sanosuke hesitating. "Sanosuke! How many times do I have to tell you, there is nothing to be scared about getting on a train."

"It's not right; I still don't see how this huge thing moves by itself…" Sano was still hesitant to get on a train again despite Kaoru explaining to him how the train moved with the power of steam.

With Kenshin's help they finally got Sanosuke on the train and they were on the last part of their journey to Kyoto.

They finally arrived in Kyoto around dinner time and headed straight for Misao's. "Oh, I just now remembered that we didn't even have time to send a letter and they won't be expecting us," Kaoru observed.

"It's alright, Miss Kaoru. I'm sure they won't mind and will understand our circumstances. Besides, when we left they said we were welcome back any time so it shouldn't be a problem," Kenshin reasoned.

"I guess you're right, Kenshin," Kaoru said. They finally got to their destination and knocked on the door. Misao opened it and was shocked to say the least to see all of them there.

"HEY! OH MY GOSH! I didn't know you were coming! Come on in!" Misao said as she started bouncing in excitement. "GRAMPS! LOOK WHO ALL'S HERE!" The old man walked into the room and his eyes looked like they would bulge out of his head.

"Haha! I knew you all couldn't stay away for long! Let's throw a party! We can…"

Kenshin smiled at their enthusiasm but knew he had to calm them and tell them why they were there. He cut the elderly man off by saying, "Well actually, I was called here to help the police with Sanosuke and Miss Kaoru and Yahiko didn't want to be left behind so they were wondering if they could stay here while we do what we need to do to help the police, that they were."

Okina sobered almost immediately after hearing that Kenshin was there to help the police. He knew exactly why the police needed Kenshin's help. "I see, so that is why you all have shown up so suddenly. Of course any of you can stay here whenever you like. Will you and Sanosuke not be staying here with them?" Okina inquired. At hearing all the commotion, the rest of the remainder of the Oniwaban Group wandered in, followed by none other than Aoshi Shinamori.

Aoshi, never having been one for foreplay, bluntly said, "So Battousai, you have been called here to help the police with the murders."

"Yes, I will do all I can to assist the police, that I will," Kenshin said to Aoshi. Turning back to Okina he said, "And no, Sano and I will be busy and will not be staying here and we do need to attend to something of importance right now so I apologize for not being able to spend more time with you all."

"Very well, I'm sure Kaoru and Misao would like to spend some time together. I will make sure they are looked after while you are busy," Okina reassured Kenshin.

"You're leaving already Himura? But you just got here!" Misao whined.

"Now Misao, Mr. Himura has important things he needs to take care of. I'm sure that when he's finished he will come and spend some time here before heading back to Tokyo," Okina said to quiet Misao's whining.

"Yea Kenshin, we just got here, don't you want to eat and rest a little before you go off?" Kaoru said cautiously with sadness and worry plain on her face.

"I'll be alright, don't worry, Miss Kaoru. I need to get to the police station as soon as possible but before that I need to go talk to master. I will come back as soon as we are finished," Kenshin said to Kaoru trying to ease her worry.

"It's funny how no one asks if I'm alright…" Sano said with a twitch of his eyebrow.

"Haha! That's because no one cares about you that's why," Yahiko teased.

"Damn it, I'll get you for that…" Sano fumed.

"Hey Kenshin, are you sure I can't come? I can help too you know…" Yahiko begged while completely ignoring Sano.

"Oi! Shrimp! Don't ignore me!" Sano continued despite the fact no one was listening…

"I'm sorry Yahiko, but this is something you don't need to be involved in, that you don't. Just stay here and look after everyone for me while I'm away," Kenshin said trying to get Yahiko to understand.

"Awww alright…" Yahiko moped. Kenshin and Sanosuke left after saying their good-byes and headed towards the mountain on which Kenshin's master lived.

After getting themselves turned around a few times in the woods, Kenshin and Sanosuke finally came upon the little hut that Kenshin's master, Seijuro Hiko the 13th, resided in. Kenshin was about to knock on the door when he heard his masters voice say, "Come in, Kenshin." They both walked inside to find Seijuro Hiko sitting with a cup of sake. "So what does my stupid apprentice need from me this time?"

Kenshin got down on his knees in front of his master and bowed low to the floor. With his forehead still on the floor of the hut he spoke to his master, "Please master, I need your assistance with a police matter in Kyoto. It is of great importance."

Hiko looked down at Kenshin for a moment before saying, "What could be so important that you would come ask for my help?" Kenshin sat up and told him the events taking place in Kyoto. "I see…" Hiko thought about what his apprentice had just told him. "I will help you, Kenshin, and I will also bring someone else to help as well, I normally don't like getting involved in these kinds of things but this is a serious matter and it needs to be handled. The war that just ended was as unneeded as another will be. Things are finally somewhat peaceful."

This made Kenshin smile and then frown in confusion as he thought about his master's words. "Ummm, thank you master, but who is it that you will bring and how will he be able to help us?"

Hiko chuckled, "Let's go find HER. As for her skills, she is the only other person left besides you and I that knows the Hiten Mitsurugi Style," he finished saying with a smile.

"ORO? Her? Hiten Mitsurugi? I wasn't aware that anyone else knew the Hiten Mitsurugi Style… You said yourself to me that I was to be your one and only pupil…" Kenshin said trying to process what his master had said.

Sanosuke decided he had been quiet for long enough. He turned to Seijuro Hiko and said, "What are you talking about? You and Kenshin have always said that you were the only ones left that knew the Hiten Mitsurugi Style and what's up with her being a girl?"

Hiko was amused as he watched their reactions. He chuckled and said, "When I told you that you would be my one and only pupil I hadn't known I was going to have a child. I wasn't about to not teach my child how to defend herself."

Kenshin eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger. "OOROO… YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!"

"Hehe, let's see, she was born when you were about 10; she's 18 now. Her mother died when she was 4 from disease, in fact that was right after you left, so you never saw her after I brought her here to live with me. I thought I had at least mentioned her to you… hmmm…" Hiko said thoughtfully.

"Is that where you disappeared to all those times?" Kenshin said putting the pieces together.

Sano decided to put his two cents in again. "WOW, Okaaaay… So where is she now?" He asked still shocked himself.

"Follow me. We'll go get her now," Hiko said getting up and walking out the door followed by Sano. "Kenshin, get your ass up and come on, I'm not going to wait on you all night."

"Wait master! I'm coming but you have to give me a little time to adjust after telling me something like that…" Kenshin muttered as he ran out to catch up to the other two men.

"She lives just a little way down here…" Hiko said as he led them back down the mountain and toward the western outskirts of Kyoto.

**Please Review****! Constructive criticism, ideas, questions, comments and correction on spelling/grammar welcome. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, just the plot and my characters… T_T. Sorry, I know it was long and took a long time to get to Hiko's daughter but things will speed up in the chapters to come. I tried to stay as close to their real personalities and the facts of what had already occurred up until Shishio.**


	2. Meeting Hiko's Daughter

_**Chapter 2: Meeting Hiko's Daughter**_

Hiko, Sano, and Kenshin finally saw a small but beautiful house come into view. It was in a clearing deep in the woods with a green pasture covered in flowers, streams, and small ponds and waterfalls. There were two horses grazing in the pasture and you could see a small stable further behind them. In the distance you could see the cliffs and mountains. It was very serene. "So this is where you're daughter lives?" Kenshin asked still trying to recover from his shock. "It certainly is beautiful, that it is."

"Yes, it is. Let me check and see if she's home," Hiko said to them as he walked inside. He came back out a few seconds later. "I guess we will have to go into town to find her," He said sighing. _'I really get annoyed trying to find her, she moves around so much I can't ever track her ass down. I need to get her a beeper or something…'_ Hiko thought as he started to get slightly agitated. This happened just about any time he needed her. It took forever looking all over Kyoto and the surrounding areas for her. _'Well at least her horses are here, it means she couldn't have gone too far,' _he thought trying to calm himself. He led Sanosuke and Kenshin back towards town in attempt to find his daughter.

After walking back into Kyoto, they came upon a large dojo with a tall fence around it. Hiko went up and knocked on the door. A few moments later a well-dressed young man appeared. He was average height, muscular but not overly so, strikingly handsome, and he carried 2 swords. Seeing Hiko he smiled and said, "Good evening, Seijuro-sama. I suppose you're looking for Katsumi."

"Yes, Hojo, I am. Please tell me she's here." Hiko really hoped she was there so he wouldn't have to scour the rest of the city for her.

"Haha, yes, she's here," Hojo said knowing full well how hard it was to find Katsumi sometimes. He then noticed Kenshin and Sanosuke. "Hello, my name is Hojo. You must be Kenshin and Sanosuke. Seijuro-sama has mentioned you both from the fight with Shishio and his men a while back."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hojo," Kenshin said and bowed politely.

"Yo," Sano said trying to avoid eye contact. _'I dunno what it is about this guy that I don't like. He seems nice enough and he hasn't done anything to make me feel this way, I mean I just met the guy. Weird…'_

"Well, follow me and I'll take you to where Katsumi is training," Hojo said motioning for them to follow. He led them around the side of the dojo toward a large pair of doors. Stepping through they could see it was a very large, ornate, and extensive training dojo. Even with how grand the room was, Kenshin's and Sano's eyes were drawn to the two figures standing in the center of the giant room. One was a large, bald man who wielded a staff with a long blade on each end and the other was a petite woman with long, green hair in a high ponytail. The fight was about to begin as they both got into their fighting stances. The man began to charge at the woman at full speed and the woman shifted her stance to one that Kenshin and even Sano knew very well, the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu stance for the Ryu Tsui Sen. Suddenly the woman jumped into the air, completely dodging the large man's attack, and brought her blade straight down on her opponents pressure point by the neck. The large man collapsed with a loud thud and the woman landed softly right where she started and sheathed her sword. She stood and looked over her now unconscious opponent.

There were cheers and groans from the group of men off to the side and they could hear people saying things such as 'pay up' and 'damn it'. They had obviously placed bets on who would come out victorious. Until Kenshin had seen her fight, he didn't actually believe that she knew the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Now that he had, he was impressed. She was getting congratulated when she saw her father, Kenshin, Sano, and Hojo standing there. She smiled and went over to greet them. As she got closer, they could see she had beautiful charcoal eyes identical to her fathers and that her hair was the same color as his, but that's where the similarities ended. She was short, even for a woman, thin with curves where they were supposed to be, and a delicate face. She had obviously inherited more from her mother but was undoubtedly Hiko's child. The closer she got, the larger Sanosuke's eyes got. _'Wow, she's friggin' hot… hard to imagine she's Hiko's daughter,'_ Sano thought looking away to hide his blush.

"Hey dad, what's goin' on?" she asked looking over his companions. One was smiling and he was short with red hair, which she automatically knew was Kenshin even before she saw the cross-shaped scar on his cheek. The other was looking to the side and looked a little flushed. He was tall with spiky, brown hair with fish bones hanging out of the corner of his mouth. It had to be Sanosuke. '_How cute, he's blushing, *chuckle*_'

'_Damn, her voice is sexy too…_' Sano shook his head trying to remove the thoughts.

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to help catch the assassin that running around Kyoto," Hiko asked her, knowing full well she would come.

"Hell yeah, when are we leaving," she says getting excited.

Hojo laughs, "Can't miss out on a fight, huh?" He quickly turns to Hiko and asks, "I don't suppose you would mind me coming along? It's been awhile since I've had a real challenge."

"Not at all, from what Kenshin has told me, we are going to need all the help we can get," Hiko said eying the young man. '_He only wants to go because Katsumi is going… Does she really not see how much he likes her?_' He turned to see Hojo already looking back at Katsumi who was introducing herself to Sano and Kenshin. '_He looks at her like she's his world and she doesn't even notice… Amazing…_'

"Hi! I'm Katsumi, but you can call me Kat. You must be Sanosuke and Kenshin. Dad talks about you guys all the time and how you and your friends brought Shishio down. Unfortunately I was out of town when all that happened and didn't even hear about it until after I got back and you all had returned to Tokyo; talk about bad timing," she said with a warm smile.

Hiko sweat dropped at her enthusiasm, '_She always did have her mother's bad timing…_' He looked at Kenshin who politely introduced himself and then shifted his gaze to a wide-eyed, blushing Sanosuke. '_I'm gonna have to watch out for him…_'

Sano stuttered a little before regaining his composure enough to speak. "Uhhhh, yea, I'm Sanosuke, but everyone just calls me Sano," he said coolly trying to hide his earlier inability to speak.

Kenshin glanced at Sano out of the corner of his eye. '_Oh, *chuckle* I see. That's why Sano was acting strangely. So he has a crush on master's daughter…' _Glancing over at his master, he looked deep in thought. Following his gaze he saw his master looking straight at Sanosuke. '_So master sees it too…_' A small smiling formed on his lips. '_It will be amusing to see what happens._'

Kat looked at Sano a few moments longer and smiled again. '_So this is my dad's pupil and his friend, somehow this isn't what I imagined they'd be like. Kenshin is quiet, reserved and calm while Sano, well… yea… definitely not what I thought when dad told me all those stories. Heh, it was kinda funny though to see Sano get flustered, he doesn't seem like the type to lose his cool just by seeing a girl…kinda like dad gets… HAHAHA' _"So are you guys all ready to go?"

"Right… let's get moving," Hiko said as he started to feel the beginnings of a major headache. '_This is gonna be one long ass mission._'

**REVIEWS PLEASE! ;P Constructive criticism, ideas, questions, spelling/grammar corrections or fact correcting all welcome.**


	3. Comic Relief

_**Chapter 3: Comic Relief**_

"So where are we headed?" Kat asked tilting her head a little to the side.

"According to Kenshin, we have to go check in the police chief and go over all the information so we know where to start," Hiko continued on to fill her and Hojo in on all the details they had gathered so far.

"Another war? Why would they want to start another war?" Hojo questioned thoughtfully after thinking it over for a moment. He was walking next to Kat in between her and Sanosuke. He had seen their whole exchange and didn't like it at all. '_He's no good for her; he wouldn't be able to provide for her like I can…_'

Sano kept glancing out of the corner of his eyes at Hojo. '_What is it with this guy, he's hanging all over her. It's like a puppy following its master, it's embarrassing. This guy is all but standing on top of her.'_

"UGHHH! You guys think too hard! It doesn't matter **why** they want to. All we need to do is stop them. Simple. Men always make things more complicated that they need to be. Damn!" Kat said totally oblivious to the men beside her.

"Damn straight, let's skip talking and go get 'um!" Sano agreed laughing which caused Hojo to glare at him.

"Katsumi, you need to learn a little bit of patience; you can't just rush in without thinking things through and coming up with a plan. You'll get yourself killed one day because you couldn't sit still a minute," Hiko scolded his daughter. '_Sanosuke is just as impatient as she is… fuuuuck…_' He was walking behind Kat, Hojo and Sano next to Kenshin. Looking over at said men, "By the way, whatever problem you two have, solve it later. We will all need to be completely focused." He stated knowing full well what their problems were. He was met by Sanosuke's glare and Hojo's wide eyes.

"Who said I had a problem, old man! It's pretty boy here who has a friggin' problem!" Sano yelled around his fish bones. '_Old man, huh? I'll remember that…_' Hiko sweat dropped and looked over at Hojo to gauge his reaction.

After having a couple seconds to regain his composure, Hojo visible calmed himself and cleared his throat. "I apologize, Hiko-sama, you're right, and Sanosuke here can work through all that when we complete our task seeing as I have no problems to speak of."

Sano turned and looked at Hojo incredulously. "What the fuck! I…" Sano began though thankfully was interrupted by none other than the object of the tension between the two men.

"Huh? You guys just met, you haven't even known each other long enough to fight like that. Are you guys PMSing or something? Cuz the mood swings are giving me whiplash; and Hojo, I hate to break it to you but you do have a problem if you're fighting with someone; and Sano, don't get so worked up, okay?" She smiled at him sweetly. "You guys don't need to fight especially when we need to go kick some ass! HAHA!" she said punching Sano's shoulder. *group sweat drop*

Hiko thought, _'She really has no idea that they are arguing over her… Is she really that oblivious?'_

"Owwww, that hurt, shorty…" Sano said rubbing his arm. _'Girl's got an arm on her. Damn, if that's just her playing around, I'd hate to see her when she gets pissed.'_

Kenshin laughed quietly at Sano. "It seems Sano really likes Miss Katsumi, that he does, he already has a nickname for her," Kenshin said only loud enough for Hiko to hear.

Hiko was rendered speechless for a few moments. "Kenshin…"

"Yes master?" the red-head asked.

"Shoot me," the older man mumbled.

"Now, now master, they'll work it out, you'll see." Kenshin laughed softly at his master's inner turmoil.

"That's precisely what I'm worried about…" Hiko said under his breath.

"Oro? What was that master?" said a confused Kenshin.

"Nothing…" Looking up he realized they had finally reached the police station. "Alright, let's go talk to the police chief…" he said quieting everyone, '… _and get this mission the hell over with.'_

The group stepped into the main lobby of the Kyoto police station to see none other than The Wolf of Mibu, Hajime Saito. "Battousai, I see you've rounded up your bunch of misfits, and it seems to have gotten larger since the last time I saw them." Sanosuke was about to go off on Saito when someone beat him to the punch.

"Saito! You ASSHOLE! I am no misfit! By the way, how's Tokio doing with her pregnancy? She should be due soon, shouldn't she?" Kat had long since found Saito beyond annoying but she adored his wife Tokio. She never did understand how they became a couple.

Group thought among the men, _'And she said that Hojo and Sano were moody, she just went from angry as hell to polite conversation. Talk about whiplash…_'

'_It seems Sano and Katsumi feel the same about Saito, that they do *chuckle*,_' Kenshin thought to himself.

"Wait… who the hell is Tokio, never heard of her…" Sano scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh, Sano, that's right, you weren't there when Misao and I found out Saito was married, were you?" Kenshin said looking back on the day they found out he was married. They were headed to Kyoto to stop Shishio when they found him in a small village and fought with several of his men to save the small boy, Aiji, after his parents and brother were killed.

***FLASHBACK* **

**Saito: Well we've been here for a while; I suppose I have to be getting back on the road now.**

**Kenshin: You're right, but before we go I think we should do something about Aiji. **

**Saito: I'm afraid that we're going; taking him with us is out of the question. I think the best thing to do is let him stay with Tokio. Once things settle down, I'll see what I can do to help the boy out.**

**Kenshin: *Utterly confused* Who's Tokio? **

**Saito: *Sigh* She's my wife…**

***Kenshin and Misao are totally floored***

**Misao: You mean to tell me you actually have a wife!**

**Kenshin: You're actually married to someone? Saito, I had no idea. **

**Saito: That's right, and you don't have to worry about the boy. Tokio's a good woman. I'm sure she'll take good care of Aiji while we're in Kyoto.**

***Misao and Kenshin murmur amongst themselves***

**Misao: Yeah, I have no doubt she would; she's gotta be good if she can handle being his wife. **

**Kenshin: She must be like Buddha because no ordinary woman could be his wife. **

***Kenshin and Misao have a mental image of Saito with a female Buddha***

***END FLASHBACK* **

Kenshin pulled himself out of his memory of that day with a smile and turned to Saito with a silly grin, "So you and Tokio decided to start a family? Congratulations."

"HUUHHH? Saito is MARRIED! HAHAHAHA. This Tokio must be one helluva woman! HAHA! Wait…" Sano stopped thinking about what Kat had said (like I said before, he's a little slow on the uptake), "If Tokio is Saito's wife and she's pregnant… EWWWW, Saito's gonna be a dad! I feel sorry for the kid already and it's not even born yet…"

This caused Saito's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. Deciding to ignore Sanosuke completely he first answered Katsumi. "Tokio is fine, she's due in about two months, which reminds me, she wanted me to ask you to come see her. She wanted to ask you if you would be the one to deliver the baby, since you've had medical training, and help her out after the baby is born."

"OMYGOSH! Of course I will! I love babies! You will tell her that I would love to and that I'll be over to see her as soon as I can?" Everyone had to cover their ears from Kat's outburst.

"Yes, yes," Turning to face everyone, "Now, we don't have much time to waste; all of you follow me and we can finish this chat in my office."

Hojo's face softened from his earlier scuffle with Sanosuke. _'She will make a wonderful mother; she's always loved children so much.'_

'_Kami… he had to get her excited like that at a time like this; she'll be gushing about the baby and how much she can't wait to have her own. Damn…_' Hiko mentally sulked. Vocally he added, "Saito, was it really necessary to get her excited at a time like this? At this rate we will all have to sit and listen to her gush about babies."

At this Saito chuckled. "What? Not ready to become a grandfather just yet?"

"Hell no!" The thought alone terrified Hiko. Everyone laughed.

"HAHA! You know dad, I AM going to have kids one day, and I'm NOT waiting until I'm 30 or 40 either." Kat tried to picture him as a grandfather and laughed inwardly at the picture. "I'll even let you babysit, haha."

"Just saying you don't need to rush and I don't think so. Now we really do need to get a move on. Standing around here is doing nothing to stop the murders." Hiko desperately tried for a subject change.

Everyone sobered and walked into Saito's office. "He's right, so…"

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I tried for a little comic relief with all the mess they're going through. Hope you all liked it. Again, please REVIEW to let me know how it was, suggestions for future chapters and such. **


	4. Kaiza

_**Authors Note: Please Read**_

_**I know that it has been a ridiculously long time since I have updated this story and I have no excuse except that life decided to pick a fight with me and I think I lost, LOL. I sincerely apologize to my readers and I will start updating this story again. Just so everyone knows who has read this story before, I have done some minor editing on the first three chapters. Reviews are very welcome; constructive criticism, ideas, questions, any spelling/grammar or facts that I have gotten wrong please let me know. How fast I update will depend on the number of reviews I receive. I sadly do not own Rurouni Kenshin, just the plot and my own characters.**_

_**Chapter 4: Kaiza**_

The group filed into Saito's office as Saito took a seat at his desk. Lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag he began by saying, "So, from the information I was able to gather, this group had started out as a few men following a man named Kaiza Washisami. Kaiza was one of the government's top military captains with specialized skills in gathering information and assassination during the Revolution. Because most of the work he did was behind the scenes, almost no one ever knew what he had done for the government during the war. Towards the end of the war, the politicians had taken credit for the lives that were saved by the information he gathered and rebels he killed. I assume he then became angry that he had not received the proper acknowledgment for his work and became bitter towards the government and everything it stood for. That bitterness is what had led him to sell the secrets he knew to our enemies, which led to more bloodshed. He was finally captured and imprisoned shortly before the war ended and had been incarcerated since then up until about a year ago when escaped from where he was being held in Okinawa. Upon regaining his freedom, he set out to gain followers in attempt to try to overthrow the government that we have in place now. Although at first it was just a small group of people who disliked the government as it came to be, it has since grown into an army that Kaiza has personally trained. Their exact numbers and whereabouts are unknown and the goal they wish to achieve is to overthrow the current government and to create a new one with Kaiza as its leader."

Everyone took a moment to absorb the new information. "I see," Kenshin said, "So this situation is similar to the one we faced with Makoto Shishio." Kenshin looked up at Saito and asked, "And by information gathering you mean torture, correct?"

"Yes, I do. It would seem that he was exceptional skilled at it. He used not only physical pain, but was able to manipulate the mind of his victims just by speaking. I have heard from some of my men who had seen his interrogation techniques say that he was able to completely break someone without ever laying so much as a finger on them."

"So what about this technique that he has that's supposed to be all powerful or something like that?" Sanosuke asked looking at Saito.

"It would seem it is something similar to what Kurogasa was capable of but instead of paralyzing his victims physically, Kaiza uses his eyes to paralyze his victims with pure fear. There have even been rumors that not only does this technique paralyze the victim with fear, but also that the victim experiences vivid hallucinations making whatever time they have left in this world a living hell, though I don't really know that last part for sure. No one who has been confronted by him has lived long enough for it to be confirmed or denied," Saito answered blandly.

Sanosuke shivered and said, "Like Kurogasa; that creep that kidnapped the missy and assassinated all those men back in Tokyo not too long ago?"

"Yes. At this point it is known that at least some of his followers are able to at least do a lower level of this technique which is how they have gotten away with all of this for so long, after all, even with that technique, he is only one man and wouldn't be so much of a nuisance if he didn't have so many followers," Saito added.

"I have seen this technique once before. It takes a fighter with a great will and confidence to break free of it. The one who originally created this technique passed before the end of the Revolution so I would venture to guess that this Kaiza was his successor. That technique takes some time to fully master so I doubt very seriously that any of his men were able to learn it completely since the time he escaped. That will be somewhat helpful," Hiko surmised.

"Do you have a list of the ones who have been assassinated by Kaiza, Saito?" Kenshin asked.

"So far that list includes the men that were still alive that had claimed to have been responsible for the lives saved by Kaiza's actions in the Revolution and Lord Satomi, the minister over the Kyoto region. Since Satomi's death, no one has yet to replace him for fear of being slain," Saito informed.

"So it is definitely not merely revenge Kaiza seeks but truly that he wishes to overthrow the government and replace it with one of his own making, that it is," Kenshin stated.

"Yes, now it is just a matter of locating and dismantling this movement before any more damage or panic occurs, which requires us to predict his movements and get ahead of him," Saito said.

"So you're saying that all this killing and shit is all because his ego was bruised?" Kat asked.

"Some men are very proud and a blow to the ego, especially one of this magnitude, could led him to very drastic measures, especially if he is accustomed to violence as a solution," Hojo added thoughtfully.

"Exactly; that being said, I have dispatched a team to work on gathering information on the location and another to guard the intelligence building so that any information we have collected so far doesn't get leaked," Saito finished while lighting another cigarette. "Now that you are all informed, it's late and everyone needs to rest and we will regroup here at midday tomorrow."

"Agreed; we will all head over to the Aoi-ya, so if anything happens you'll know where to find us," Kenshin informed Saito.

"Understood; now I have a few things to finish up so we will continue this tomorrow," Saito said dismissing the group.

Everyone walked outside and headed in the direction of the Aoi-ya.

Upon arriving, they realize that everyone was awake awaiting their arrival despite the late hour. Okina greeted them and had food and tea brought out so that they could discuss what had transpired since Kenshin and Sanosuke's departure earlier that evening. After filling everyone in on what they had learned, Okina said, "Well this is quite disturbing. I had not realized that this had gotten to be this extreme. I see now why the police are asking for assistance with this. That technique you described is one I have not heard of but it sounds quite troublesome."

"Yes, well as soon as we find them we'll stop them and then we won't have to worry about it anymore," Kat said confidently.

"Yea, we'll get 'um, no problem. All of us combined, they don't stand a chance," Sano added cockily.

Hojo frowned. "Underestimating an opponent could be a fatal mistake," Hojo said disagreeing with Sanosuke.

"Katsumi, you know it will be more complicated than that. We all need to make sure to take extra caution when dealing with this group of men," Hiko said trying to rein in Katsumi's overconfidence. _'One day that overconfidence she's got will get her killed…'_

Kaoru sat thinking quietly next to Kenshin. When she finally found her voice again it was weak and trembling. "So this Kaiza tortures, assassinates, and has a powerfully technique like the one that Kurogasa had used on me? And he has an army of his own? How will you all be able to handle all of that without getting yourselves killed?" She said now worried more than ever about what was to come. It was, after all, only a few months ago that she almost lost Kenshin to Shishio. _I don't know if I could bear going through something like that again.'_

"We will find a way, Miss Kaoru, so don't you worry; and it isn't just us but the entire police force here in Kyoto that is helping," Kenshin said gently in a futile attempt to ease her fears.

Katsumi watched this exchange between Kenshin and Kaoru and thought, _'They must really care about each other…' _During the conversation Hojo and Sanosuke had each taken post to one side of her (both of whom were being carefully watched by Hiko). Finally she stood, saying that she was going to retire to her room.

Omasu and Okan hadn't heard a word of the discussion since they were preoccupied with staring at Hiko with hearts in their eyes until Okina cleared his throat loudly and asked them to go ahead and clean up the dishes so everyone could get to bed. Hiko had of course noticed them staring, as they had during his previous visit here to the Aoi-ya but chose to ignore it. Hiko stood saying he was headed to retire as well.

Soon after everyone followed suit to rest up before the long day that was sure to come.

**Please don't forget to REVIEW! Please let me know if you have any ideas for what should happen next or things you would like to see in future chapters. **


	5. Searching

_**Chapter 5: Searching**_

Katsumi woke early the next morning. She dressed and tied her long hair up after she had folded up her futon. Before she could head down to breakfast, her father walked into the room. "You're up early. How'd you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept fine thanks," she paused studying the look on his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine; I just want to make sure you know the importance of biding our time and coming up with a strategy first before running head first into a situation like this. This isn't the first time you've been too eager," he said seriously. "I don't want you to get hurt because you didn't take time to think things through."

Kat sighed and said, "Dad, I know the importance of planning ahead and strategizing; I just find it a bit tedious, you know?"

"Yes, I know, just as long and you understand and don't do something reckless," Hiko said.

"I know you just worry about me," Kat said smiling softly as she went to hug her father. "I'll be careful, I promise. I'm sorry if I sounded too eager yesterday. I don't mean to make you worry."

Hiko held onto her for a moment, sighed and said, "Let's go get something to eat; it's going to be a long day."

"Okay," Kat said and they headed down to join everyone for breakfast.

By the time they made it downstairs, everyone was up, eating and talking.

"Good morning Katsumi; I trust you slept well?" Hojo asked politely.

"Good morning, Hojo; and I did, thank you," Katsumi replied and turned to Sano with a smile. "Good morning, Sano."

Sanosuke paused in the middle of chewing and looked up at Katsumi before he swallowed and replied with a small smile of his own, "Mornin'." It was then he noticed Hojo glaring at him which only made his smile grow into a full-blown smirk.

Katsumi sat down in between Kaoru and Sanosuke and began eating and talking to Kaoru, totally missing the exchange between Sano and Hojo. "Sorry I didn't really get the chance to introduce myself last night, I'm Katsumi, but you can call me Kat," Katsumi said to Kaoru sweetly.

"Hello, Kat, I'm Kaoru, it's so nice to meet you," Kaoru replied and they continued to small talk throughout breakfast. It didn't take long at all for them to become good friends. Kaoru found it nice to finally have another woman her age around that knew what it was like fighting with the boys while still being a young woman that liked to relax and have fun.

After the relaxing morning, Kenshin, Sano, Hiko, Hojo and Katsumi prepared to leave for the police station. Everyone gathered at the front door to see them off.

"Promise that you all will be safe, okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry, Miss Kaoru; we will all be very careful," Kenshin said once again trying to ease her fears.

Okina said, "If any of you should need anything, just let me know. Be safe."

Kenshin turned to Yahiko and said, "I leave the protection of the Aoi-ya to you and the others, alright, Yahiko?"

Yahiko grumbled because he wasn't allowed to go but said, "Yea, yea, don't worry, Kenshin. I'll make sure nothing happens to anyone here."

Kenshin smiled and said, "Thank you, Yahiko. I'm counting on you; that I most certainly am."

"Well we better be headed out; Saito will be expecting us at the police station soon," Hiko said.

"Yes, I agree; we shouldn't be late," Kenshin added as they all turned and waved before they walked away.

At the last moment, Misao ran outside out of breath, "WAIT!" Everyone paused and looked at her as she ran to the group. "*huff huff* I put these together for you all. They may come in handy," she said as she handed each one of them a small pouch full of small weapons and tools.

"Thank you so much, Misao. I'm sure we will put them to good use," Katsumi thanked her with a smile.

"Yes, Miss Misao, thank you; that was very kind of you," Kenshin said gratefully.

"Okay, now all of you better come back in one piece, you got it, Himura?" Misao said.

"*chuckles* Yes, we will, Miss Misao," Kenshin said rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

They then headed over to the police station to meet Saito. They all headed into Saito's office to find him looking at a map. "Have you found something Saito?" Kenshin asked.

Saito turned to look at the group as they entered and replied, "I was just looking to see where Kaiza's hideout is most likely to be to see if we could find a lead somewhere. Thinking it through leads me to believe that it is either hidden in one of the valleys to the east or the forest to the south," as he pointed out the locations on the map.

"Yes, those would both be good places to start looking," Kenshin said after studying the map for a moment, then added, "There is also an area here just north of the city among the mountains where they could be, it's spacious and well protected and far enough from the city that no one would just stumble upon it," as he pointed to a location just north of their current position.

"So that's three areas that we need to check out," Sano said.

"The fastest way is to pair up and scout each location, then report back here if we find anything. It is essential that if anyone does find anything that you don't alert anyone to your presence. If you find something then we all need to return here so that we can regroup and plan a counterattack," Saito instructed. "The Battousai and I will check the area to the north; Seijuro-sama and Hojo-sama shall scout the area to the east; and Katsumi and the idiot can check the area to the south."

"HEY! I'M NOT AN IDIOT YOU ASSHOLE!" Sano fumed.

"It's okay, just ignore him like I do, Sano," Katsumi said smirking.

Saito just chuckled and continued. "Today is merely about ascertaining a location, not confrontation. So I'll say it again so even the idiot can understand, should you find something, observe, but DO NOT let yourselves be seen. Gather information, follow leads, then meet back here tonight; any questions?"

Everyone said they understood and left to head on to their scouting locations.

With Saito and Kenshin it was relatively quiet. Neither man really seeing much need to fill the comfortable silence as they walked.

Hiko and Hojo set off towards their location with light polite conversation, mostly initiated by Hojo. "Do you think that Katsumi will be alright checking that other location with just Sanosuke at her back, Seijuro-sama?" Hojo asked.

"If there's one thing I taught my daughter besides how to use a sword, it's to keep herself concealed; and Sanosuke may seem rough around the edges and a bit irritating but he is a good man in a fight. She will be fine," Hiko told Hojo _'It's not the danger I'm worried about; it's her being alone with Sanosuke all day long.'_

"If you say so, Seijuro-sama," Hojo replied. _'I really should have insisted I go with her instead of Sanosuke…'_

Heading south, Katsumi and Sano were having a bit more lively conversation. "Saito just gets so annoying all the time. I have no idea how Tokio puts up with him or what she sees in him," Kat said as they walked through the city.

"Yea, no kidding; I never once thought that he'd even be married. She must be something to be able to stand being around Mr. Stotic all the time," Sano said. _'I wonder how I can ask her if she's seeing that Hojo guy. Urm… Oh screw it, I'll just ask her.' _"So how is it that you know Hojo?" he said trying to sound indifferent buy failing to keep the blush completely off his face.

"Hojo? Oh, well we grew up together and we spend time training together. Sometimes we hang out and whatever. He's a good friend," Katsumi said nonchalantly.

"Friend? So you're not dating him?" Sano asked quickly.

"Dating him? No; where would you get an idea like that?" She asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh, well the way he follows you around it kind of made it look like you're together, you know?" he said while looking the other way to avoid making eye-contact.

"Nope, I didn't; but no, we're not dating, we're just friends." Kat said causing her to blush a little at the insinuations. _'Is he asking because he's interested or because he just was curious?'_

"Oh, alright; hey, did we miss the turn we were supposed to take?" he asked.

Snapping out of her daze and looking around she notices that they walked a good 5 blocks passed the turn. "OH! Yea, hehe, it was back this way. Sorry I wasn't really paying attention," she said as her blush got deeper when she realized she was so deep in thought about Sano that they not only missed the turn that she's taken a million times before but walked so far past it. _'It's not like me to get this distracted.'_

"It's okay, let's just turn around," Sano said while thinking, _'I wonder what it was that she was thinking so hard about that it made her miss where we were supposed to turn.'_

They turned around and back-tracked to their turn and continued on their way south.

**Please review to tell me what you think so far!**


	6. Whirlwind

_**The more reviews I get the faster I will update, just let me know how you like it so far or anything that I can improve upon or change. Sorry again for the delay between updates. Writers block is a very severe problem for me.**_

_**Chapter 6: Whirlwind**_

Sano and Katsumi had finally made it to their location to search for any signs of Kaiza or his hideout. They were both on high alert, moving stealthily through the trees. So far they hadn't found anything promising. After searching the area thoroughly they decided to head back towards town.

"Well that was kind of depressing; I mean it's good we didn't find anything but it's kind of not good either. I wish we had more to go on," Katsumi couldn't decide whether it was good or bad that she and Sano hadn't found anything in the forests south of Kyoto.

"Yea, I feel like we really didn't do a whole lot. It would've been nice to have at least a little piece of information or something," Sano related.

"Hmm… I wonder if anyone else found anything. I hope everyone's alright and we didn't miss anything. If we missed all the action that would be depressing," she said.

"You're telling me." he agreed. _'If I missed out again that would really suck, on the other hand, it's been quite a good afternoon with just Katsumi and me without Hojo hangin' around. I don't know what it is but I feel different around her…'_

The rest of the way back to the police station they joked back and forth about their mutual dislike of Saito among other things. When they finally reached the station, it had grown dark. Entering the station, Sano and Katsumi were greeted with the sight of her father sitting in a chair while Hojo paced back and forth. Hearing the door open, Hojo stopped pacing to look and see Katsumi and Sano coming through the door. His face betrayed the fact that he was relieved to see her. Hiko glanced up and was glad to see his daughter back unharmed.

"Hey guys, so did you happen to find anything worth looking into?" Katsumi asked.

"No, we found nothing but grass and rice patties; how about you?" Hiko asked

"Not a thing except trees and more trees," Katsumi said like she was disappointed.

"He, what; depressed you didn't find anything?" ask Hiko.

"Yea, something like that," she said.

"I'm glad to see you made it back without trouble, Katsumi," Hojo said the relief still plain on his face.

"Hmm…," she said turning her attention to Hojo. "Yes, there was no trouble at all; it was actually quite peaceful just walking around in the forest all afternoon." She smiled and glanced over at Sanosuke.

The way she said that and then glanced to Sano afterwards made Hojo uneasy. He frowned. _'Is it possible that she could have feelings for Sanosuke? What is it about him that draws her attention to him?'_

Hiko closed his eyes, shaking his head at the drama unfolding in front of him. _'If this doesn't kill me before it's all over…'_

Not too long after Sano and Katsumi had made their way back to the station, Kenshin and Saito filed in. The scene that met them was nothing if not comical. Hiko was sitting in the corner with obvious strain and frustration written on his face while Katsumi sat in between Hojo and Sano as they both strained for her attention. She was, of course still oblivious just talking enthusiastically to both of them as if nothing was wrong. Upon noticing that Kenshin and Saito were back, all four occupants of the room turned their attention to them.

"How did the search go for you two?" Katsumi asked, hoping that they at least found some kind of lead to follow.

Kenshin held back his laugh and said, "I'm afraid we hadn't found much of anything; how about you?"

"Unless you count rice patties and trees, then, uh… no…" Katsumi said with a sigh of resignation.

"So it seems we found nothing new today; we will just have to pick up where we left off tomorrow." Saito said. "Everyone go and get some rest. By tomorrow I'll have another plan of action."

Everyone stood then, and with the exception of Saito, everyone headed back to the Aoi-ya.

Upon their return, they all ate and relaxed after their long day. Kat, once again, was in between Hojo and Sano; Hiko watching the three of them carefully; Kaoru listening to Kenshin as he filled Okina in what had occurred during their day; Misao being loud and obnoxious, trying to talk to the statue known as Aoshi; and Yahiko, who was definitely glad that Sano had someone new to target his frustrations on.

One by one, everyone started to head off to bed in preparation of what would probably be another long day. Katsumi had changed into her night clothes and began laying out her futon when she heard a knock her bedroom door. Curiously, she opened the door to find Hojo standing there, looking rather uncomfortable. "Hojo, is something wrong?" she asked quietly.

He was avoiding eye contact and when he found his voice he stammered. "Would it be alright if we talk for a moment?"

Confused at his strange behavior, she nodded and said, "Of, course. Come in." She stepped aside so he could enter her room and shut the door. She looked at him expectantly, wondering what it was that he could want to speak with her about that would have him acting this way. She asked again, "What's wrong?"

Looking around her room, he tried to find the words to express what he was feeling. After several moments of silence, his eyes finally met hers with a look she had never before seen in them. His voice soft, he said, "Katsumi… You and I have known each other a long time and you know I care for you deeply." He paused and took another breath, his eyes showing his determination, "Actually, I care about you far more than that. Every moment I spend with you, the more I realize how deeply in love with you I am." He said clasping her hand.

Katsumi's heart raced and her eyes grew large. Never once had she expected this from Hojo. He was her best friend; they had been friends for as long as she could remember, but this? This was something she wasn't at all prepared for. Glancing down at where his hand clasped hers, she wondered where all of this was coming from. He had never said anything like this to her, so why now? And more importantly, what was she going to say to him? Thoughts flew through her mind so fast she could barely hope to grasp one. Searching for something to say, she decided to say what was on her mind, "Hojo, where is all this coming from? You've never said anything…"

"Your right, I haven't," He said cutting her off. "And that's my fault, I should have told you a long time ago, but I won't hide my feelings for you any longer. I love you. I love the way you go through life, so carefree and happy, no matter how bad things get. You're always willing to help those around you. I want to be the one at you're side, the one you can turn to when things get rough, the one you love. Katsumi… will you marry me? I will be a loyal a devoted husband, father to our children, you will never want for anything. I would protect you with my very life."

If Katsumi thought she couldn't get more confused, she was wrong. Where she could barely grasp the words before, now she couldn't find any. Shocked was an understatement. When she didn't reply, he said, "You wouldn't ever have to fight again. I would protect you. You could do whatever you want, study anything. We could travel anywhere. Anything you want."

Hearing his last statement then gave her something to say. "Hojo, I don't fight because I **have **to, you know that. I enjoy the training and helping people and I don't need someone to protect me, thought it's nice to know that you would. And as for traveling, I wouldn't want to go past where my friends and family are, that's what's truly important to me."

"So does that mean you'll think about my proposal? I know it's a lot to think about and you don't have to answer me right now but promise me you'll truly think about it? I would be honored to have you as my wife." Hojo asked hoping for a positive answer but knew that he needed to give her time to think things through.

After a few moments she managed a small smile and said, "I promise, I will think about it."

Hojo's smile was much more brilliant after hearing that and said, "Alright, I'll leave you to think it over, sleep well." He raised her hand that he had yet to release and laid a gentle kiss on it before he reluctantly made his way to the door.

When it finally closed, Kat felt her knees go from underneath her as she slid to the floor. Her thoughts showed no sign of slowing down. _'How long has he felt this way? Why now? What should I tell him? Do I want to be married to him? Is that the life I want?'_

What had gone unnoticed by Katsumi and Hojo was that during their conversation, they had not one, but two eavesdroppers. Her father in the room next to hers had heard everything through the paper-thin walls and Sanosuke, who had been lingering in the hallway to eavesdrop up until right before Hojo had left.

With her father in the next room, he silently pondered what Hojo had said. Hojo was sincere and Hiko had no doubt that the young man could provide and protect his daughter as he said. He would treat her well; however, he wondered if his daughter felt anything for Hojo. Oh, he knew that they were best friends, but up until now he had always thought that, despite Hojo's deep feelings for her, that she had always thought of him like a brother. He was fairly certain that Hojo's admissions just now were a total shock to her, considering her obliviousness to his prior attentions to her. _'I wonder what she will choose to do. As long as it's what will make her happy, I will support any decision she makes.'_

As Hojo had walked out, Sano had quickly moved to conceal himself. He had overheard everything that they had said and his thoughts were in as much turmoil if not more than Katsumi's. _'How could I have ever thought I could compete with him? He has money, I don't. He's a gentleman and I'm, well, NOT. They've been best friends for as long they can remember. How could I have even thought that after a couple days she would even consider being with me when she has someone like that who is willing to give everything for her and HAS everything to give to her?" _Sano didn't feel much like sleeping after those not so comforting thoughts and headed out for a walk in a futile attempt to clear his mind.


End file.
